Over The Rain
by Mr. KHC Michaelis
Summary: Leo yang setahun lalu ditinggal sang kekasih mati, hari ini bertemu dengan orang yang sama dengan kekasihnya itu. apakah dia aka move on atau tetap mempertahankan cintanya? VIXX / KenLeo / YAOI / ONESHOOT


**Tittle : OVER THE RAIN**

**Author :Mr_ KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, YAOI, dll**

**Main Cast :**

**ALL MEMBER VIXX**

**Rate :T**

**Pair : KenLeo / KeO**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan author fanfiction hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy this story..**

**KHC M.**

**.**

**Over The Rain **

**Begin**

_Suatu saat dimana aku tengah duduk termenung, dengan sebuah sendok menggantung di sisi gelas yang berisi cappuchino panas. Ditemani semilir angin di pagi hari, dengan wangi tanah yang semalam bertemu hujan_

_Saat itulah aku mulai menitikkan airmata_

_Teringat akan sebuah pelukan maya darimu_

_Yang mampu memberikan sejuta kehangatan dan menenangkan_

_Aku akan sangat merindukan pelukan itu_

.

"Taekwoon, Jung Taekwoon" seseorang memanggil sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya kearah seorang lelaki bersurai raven sedikit bergelombang yang memanjang hingga sebatas pundaknya sedang melamun dengan pandangan tak lepas dari cangkir putih porselain yang berisi cappuchino yang habis setengahnya, tanpa ada asap yang mengepul, menandakan cairan berwarna krem itu telah mendingin.

"Woi, Jung" bentak orang yang memanggilnya, yang akhirnya membuat seseorang yang dipanggil dengan nama Jung Taekwoon itu sadar dari acara melamunnya. Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat pelaku yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya yang memiliki wajah tampan dan badan bak model, Hongbin.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di cafe ini hanya melamun memandangi cangkir itu?" Ujar Hongbin dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah tepat kearah cangkir berisi cappuchino yang tinggal setengah.

Tanpa minat, Taekwoon menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya dan menoleh kearah luar jendela cafe, matanya seketika membulat melihat sosok yang tak asing di ingatannya, bagaimana ia sangat merindukan pelukan yang menghatkan dan menenangkannya.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?" Hongbin yang sedikit kesal, telah siap-siap dengan kepalan tangannya, bermaksud menjitak kepala si raven yang berada di depannya itu, hingga ia sadar melihat mimik wajah sahabatnya berubah, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Taekwoon.

"Bukankah itu –Ken?" ujar Hongbin ragu-ragu.

"Tapi bukankah dia sudah –" tanpa disadari lelaki yang dipanggil Ken oleh Hongbin itu berbalik menatap, sesaat ia tersenyum hangat, dan segera melambaikan tangannya kearah lain saat ada yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

"Jaehwaan, lama tak bertemu" seru seorang lelaki berambut merah bata dan kulit tan-nya, menghampiri seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangan dua lelaki yang berada di dalam cafe.

"Jaehwan?" Gumam Hongbin.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu Jae? Kau tak menghubungiku saat kembali dari jepang, aku merindukanmu, bodoh" gerutu seorang yang tadi menghampiri Jaehwan.

"Hei, hei, aku sedang dalam misi di jepang, okey.. Dan sekarang aku sedikit santai, jadi apa salahanya mengunJungi kampung halamanku" ujar Jaehwan.

"Kau terlalu sok sibuk, jae"

"Kita pergi dari sini saja, ada mata yang mengawasiku sedari tadi" Jaehwan menarik sebelah tangan kawannya itu, dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih bingung dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

"Tidak mungkin jika itu Ken, Ravi mengatakan padaku bahwa Ken mengalami kecelakaan saat terbang ke jepang, dan kita benar-benar melihat pemakamnya" seketika pandangan Taekwoon berubah sendu, memorinya melepaskan berjuta ingatan tentang kejadian setahun silam, dimana sang kekasih yang ia panggil Ken, yang memang berkebangsaan jepang-korea dimakamkan tepat didepan matanya, akibat kecelakaan pesawat yang membawanya ke jepang untuk menggantikan posisi sementara sang ayah di perusahaan mereka di jepang.

"Mungkin kita salah lihat.." Ujar Taekwoon akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kita salah melihat, sedangkan orang itu, benar-benar mirip, dari segi wajah, dan bentuk tubuh yang sama, walau warna dan gaya rambutnya berbeda." Elak Hongbin.

"Kau tak ingat, bahwa manusia memiliki sedikitnya dua orang yang sama persis dengan kita" putus Taekwoon, lalu berdiri dan menenteng tas selempangnya. Dan berjalan meninggalkan cafe.

"Aku yakin, jika itu memang dia, akan kubuktikan itu" gumam Hongbin mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja.

.

_Thinking it won't disappear_

_Not just this, the feeling of sadness won't fade_

_Within the eyes that endured tears, the light that is prettier than all else is collected_

_Let's walk on the other side of the clouds_

_After the rain, a rainbow will appear_

_If you listen carefully the beat that can be heard_

_Is not something thrown aside_

_It is gentle, the heart is merry_

_Take this hand and strike the dust_

_You will probably see that today and yesterday are now different_

.

Disebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari keramaian hiruk pikuk kota besar yang sedang hujan, namun tak menurunkan eksistensi penduduknya untuk tetap memadati jalanan, seorang lelaki sedang duduk ditemani secangkir cappuchino favoritnya yang masih mengepulkan asap, dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang menari indah diatas keyboard laptop yang menyala, Jung Taekwoon, atau akrab disapa sebagai Leo, sebagai pen-namenya, seorang penulis yang baru saja naik daun, karena novel perdananya yang melejit, sesaat setelah terbit, berisi kata-kata motivasi yang membangun, untuk setiap orang yang membacanya. Dan membuat buku itu menjadi best seller, walaupun tak banyak yang tahu siapa sebenarnya 'Leo' yang menjadi pen-name di buku tersebut. Karena ia merasa sangat tak nyaman jika banyak yang mengetahui siapa penulis dibalik buku terKenal itu. Dan sekarang ia sedang fokus dengan karya keduanya. Entah apa bahan yang akan ia msukkan kedalam novel barunya, cerita tentang cintanya? Kehidupan heningnya? Entahlah.

'Klining'

Lonceng yang menandakan pintu terbuka, dengan seseorang berbadan tinggi semampai dan badan atletis yang mengenakan coat panjang berwarna hitam, memasuki sebuah cafe, menjadi tempat pemberhentiannya sementara, untuk menghangatkan badannya yang sempat terguyur hujan. Lelaki tinggi itu lantas berjalan kearah kasir untuk memesan sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkannya, setelah membayar ia segera berbalik, mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat cafe itu lumayan penuh. Hingga kedua manik obsidiannya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik, dan sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan namun ramah itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" ujar lelaki tersebut saat sampai di hadapan lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya yang ternyata Taekwoon.

Seketika jemari Taekwoon berhenti mengetik, karena merasa familiar dengan suara itu, suara yang sangat ia rindukan, yang telah menghilang darinya lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Taekwoon menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa orang 'itu' bukanlah 'dia', tanpa menoleh ia mempersilahkan orang itu duduk diseberangnya setelah melepas coatnya dan menyampirkannya di pinggir kursi. Dan tak lama seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk, maaf aku menganggu-mu, karena tempat duduk disini sudah penuh." Ujar lelaki itu.  
"Tidak apa" balas Taekwoon singkat dan kembali ke kegiatannya –mengetik.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Baiklah" kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel dari dalam tas selempang yang ia gunakan, dan membacanya.

Taekwoon yang penasaran, diam-diam mengintip lelaki yang duduk di depannya dari balik laptopnya. Ia sedikit kaget saat melihat lelaki didepannya ini sangat –amat- mirip dengan Ken, kekasihnya, dengan sebuah buku yang sedang lelaki itu baca dan sangat familiar dimatanya, yang best seller itu. Novel karyanya.

"Oh, kau pernah membaca novel ini?" tanyanya, saat menyadari pandangan matanya melihat sosok lelaki berambut raven itu menatap buku yang ia baca.

"Eh, tidak" jawab Taekwoon singkat.

"Wah, sayang sekali, padahal buku ini sangat menarik, lain kali kau harus membacanya. Ini sangat memotivasi, ah kita belum berKenalan, aku Lee Jaehwan" ucap lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Taekwoon

"Jung Taekwoon" balas taekwon menjabat tangan Jaehwan.

'Tangan ini, bagaimana bisa rasanya sama, seperti genggaman tangan Ken' ujar Taekwoon dalam hati, ia segera melepas jabatan tangan mereka. Jaehwan tersenyum lebar kearah Taekwoon.

"Kurasa hujannya tak akan reda dalam waktu dekat" ujar Jaehwan menopang dagunya sambil menatap kearah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan tetesan hujan masih setia mengguyur bumi.

"Aku sangat suka dengan hujan," lanjutnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Taekwoon, sambil menutup laptopnya dan mulai tertarik dengan percakapan mereka

"Karena, setelahnya, akan muncul pelangi yang sangat indah, dan itu mengingatkanku pada kekasihku, kuharap dia tak mengkhianatiku" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Oh.." jawaban singkat kembali meluncur di bibir tipis Taekwoon, sedikit tak rela sebenarnya, mendengar lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya ini ternyata telah dimiliki seseorang, dan ia merasa bahwa kekasih dari lelaki itu pasti sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang seramah dia. Dan itu membuatnya semakin merindukan lelaki yang bertahun-tahun yang lalu selalu mengisi hatinya. Walaupun mereka memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik, seperti malaikat dan iblis. Sifat jahil dan hangat dari kekasihnya, berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek. Namun itu tak membuat mereka keberatan, yah, mungkin itu adalah warna baru anggap saja –love hate- kurang lebih begitu. Memang Ken dulu selalu mengejar-ngejar si raven ini, berkali-kali ia tolak, namun tetap saja ia tak pernah berhenti untuk mendapatkannya, walaupun jurusan saat mereka kuliah sangat berbeda, Ken yang berada di jurusan bisnis, sedangkan dia berada di jurusan sastra. Namun semangat Ken tak luntur untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Hingga di pernyataan cinta Ken yang ke seratus. Akhirnya ia menerima Ken menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi ia memang mulai menyukai kegilaan yang di timbulkan oleh Ken, entah Kenapa setiap Taekwoon berada di dekat lelaki blasteran jepang itu, ia selalu mengembangkan senyumnya, yah, sosok itulah yang merubah sifat lamanya yang dingin dan cuek, menjadi suka tersenyum walaupun sangat sedikit. Tapi setidaknya berubah, bukan?.

"Hei, kau tersenyum?" ucapan Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon sadar dari lamunannya, dan tak sadar jika ia tersenyum, dan segera kembali ke sifat asalnya –datar-. Membuat Jaehwan terkekeh melihat perubahan drastis dari lelaki raven itu.

"Menurutku, kau sangat menawan jika tersenyum, sepertinya kau bukan orang mudah mengumbar senyum kepada orang lain"

"Begitulah"

"Pasti ada yang membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat kekasihku yang telah tiada"

"Ohh, maaf, pasti dia sangat berharga untukmu"

"Ya, begitulah, dia yang telah merubah sikap dinginku selama ini, dan dia pula yang sudah mengajarkanku akan arti hidup itu" ucap Taekwoon dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Pasti sangat berat" Taekwoon mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jaehwan.

"Dan sialnya, kau sangat mirip dengannya, heh" Taekwoon tersenyum miris

"Apa? Mirip denganku?" tanya Jaehwan membulatkan kedua matanya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dengan raut muka polosnya

"Ya, kalian sangat mirip, tapi seberapapun kemiripan kalian, tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya dihatiku, walaupun dia konyol dan bodoh, tapi aku sangat mencintainya" ujar Taekwoon panjang lebar, menatap kearah luar.

"Sepertinya tak ada celah dihatimu untuk orang lain yang ingin masuk kedalam hatimu"

"Ya, tidak akan pernah ada"

.

.

.

"Hati-hati dijalan"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Hyuk" Hongbin berjalan berbalik arah setelah mengantar kekasihnya sangHyuk pulang kerumah. Dan berjalan sendiri di malam yang telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Ia merapatkan mantelnya, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel. Berjalan santai menuju apartemennya yang tak jauh dari sana. Hingga sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di sebelah pundaknya, ia segera berbalik, waspada, jika saja ada orang yang berniat jahat padanya.

"Woah..woah..ini aku, lepaskan" Hongbin melepaskan kunciannya kepada orang menepuk pundaknya tadi, yang ternyata sahabatnya –Ravi yang memiliki wajah sangar, bagaimana tidak, ia telah mengagetkan Hongbin di tengah jalan malam yang sepi, tanpa hawa keberadaan pula.

"Kukira siapa, ada apa? Eh-" Hongbin mengikuti arah tarikan Ravi di lengannya yang menyeretnya kearah gedung apartemen Hongbin.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, sebaiknya kita bicara diapartemenmu" Ravi masih setia menyeret tangan panjang Hongbin hingga sampai di depan gedung apartemen

"Hei, kau kira aku anak kecil, seenaknya menyeret-nyeretku" Hongbin berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan tarikan Ravi saat akan berjalan kearah lift.

"Hah, cepatlah, ini masalah Ken" Ravi hampir menghela nafas panjang, namun ia sudah di seret memasuki lift yang terbuka, dan segera memasuki lift itu.

.

"Akh..aduduh, berhenti mencekikku" Ravi meronta mencoba melepaskan cekikan Hongbin di lehernya

"Aku sudah curiga sebelumnya, ternyata kaliaaaan" ujar Hongbin merasa gemas dengan kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan ia hampir saja memakan kepala Ravi, jika ia seorang kanibal, namun ia sadar bahwa kepala sahabatnya satu ini pasti akan sangat berguna suatu saat.

Hongbin melepas cekikannya di leher Ravi, dan membuat Ravi bernafas lega sambil mengelus lehernya yang ngilu, akibat cekikan tak berperasaan Hongbin.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian merencanakan itu semua?" tanya Hongbin melipat tangannya di depan dada

"Itu.., ide si idiot itu, dia yang merencanakan semuanya"

"Haah..kejam sekali dia, kau tahu kan bagaimana tersiksanya Taekwoon, saat ia tahu kekasihnya mati?"

"Si idiot itu bilang, itu hanya serangakaian test saja, seberapa Taekwoon mencintai kekasihnya, -Ken"

"Tapi tetap saja, itu menyangkut nyawa dan perasaan orang lain, Ravi" geram Hongbin

"Bagaimana jika saja ia menyusul Ken mati?" lanjutnya dengan nada horor

"Aku yakin dia bisa melewatinya, dan benar bukan?" ujar Ravi bangga dengan senyuman lebarnya

Pletak

"Aduuuhh"

.

_Event though the cold rain wets your cheek_

_The drop that falls on the petal overlaps with you_

_If that becomes like sunshine_

_The sparkle won't lose it's color_

_No matter how tarnished it is_

_The raindrops that wet the cheek are a single muscle's glitter_

_No need to be frightened_

_Everyone is living so that we may all see the rainbow, in the starved darkness_

_When the rain clears, we'll trust the dream built in the sky and go walking_

_Believe only the dream and let's go walking._

_._

.

Hamparan hijau rumput disebuah padang lapang terlihat sangat menenangkan mata, walaupun sesekali terlihat sedikit horor diwaktu bersamaan. Dengan gundukan tanah, berhiaskan batu yang bernama. Disanalah tempat peristirahatan manusia-manusia yang telah meninggalkan dunia fana ini.

Dan tepat disanalah, seorang lelaki dengan rambut raven yang sedikit bergelombang, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, dan sebuket bunga mawar merah di dekapannya duduk bersimpuh tepat di pusaran seseorang yang sangat ia Kenal.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Ken, kau tahu itu? Beraninya kau meninggalkanku, ini sudah lebih dari setahun, dan apa kau ingat jika hari ini adalah ulang tahunku? Aku masih sangat ingat, kegilaan apa yang selalu kau berikan padaku saat ulang tahunku dulu. Kau benar-benar idiot" Taekwoon, lelaki yang bersimpuh didepan makam Ken –kekasihnya yang telah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Meletakkan sebuket besar bunga mawar didekat nisan.

"Tapi entah Kenapa, aku..masih mencintai orang idiot sepertimu?" lanjutnya, wajahnya berubah sendu, lalu berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Terkadang, aku berharap, aku ingin kau kembali hidup, tapi itu mustahil" gumamnya. Hingga sepasang tangan pucat memeluknya dari belakang. Taekwoon memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap jika ini semua hanya ilusinya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, jika ia merasa sangat nyaman, sama seperti saat ia bersama pemuda idiot bernama Ken itu.

"Kau tak sedang berhalusinasi Taekwoon, aku disini" bisik dari seorang menjadi bahan ilusi Taekwoon

Taekwoon membuka matanya, melihat sepasang tangan yang masih memeluknya hangat.

"Kau tak percaya jika itu aku?" Taekwoon menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ken.

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Tak memberikan hatimu kepada orang lain, walaupun orang itu sangat mirip denganku" kedua manik obsidian Taekwoon membulat, ia teringat akan seorang lelaki yang beberapa waktu lalu bertemu dengannya, Lee Jaewhan yang memiliki wajah serta tubuh yang sama persis dengan Ken.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Taekwoon.." Ken menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taekwoon, dan memeluk erat lelaki stoic itu masih dari arah belakang.

"Aku juga.."

"Berbaliklah" titah Ken sembari melepas pelukannya. Taekwoon berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Ken –yang sebenarnya ia sangat tahu jika lelaki dihadapannya itu adalah Lee Jaehwan, karena dari gaya rambut dan warna rambut honey brown miliknya, sedangkan warna rambut Ken selalu raven, dan ia sangat tahu betul jika Ken tak suka mewarnai rambutnya.

"Tidak, kau bukan Ken" Taekwoon berjalan mundur beberapa langkah menjauh.

"Ehm..begitu ya, maafkan aku selama ini, sebenarnya, aku baik-baik saja di jepang, tidak kehilangan apapun, walau Kenyataannya aku kehilangan handphone-ku yang berisi banyak fotomu"

"Lee Jaehwan.. adalah nama koreaku, nama dari kakek berikan padaku, sedangkan Ken Lee adalah nama dari kedua orang tuaku, karena ayahku memang berasal dari jepang. Dan ini semua.." Jaehwan menunjuk kearah makan dengan nisan bertuliskan namanya disana

"Itu hanya sandiwara, semua ini hanya sandiwara, aku yang merencanakan semuanya, kecelakaan pesawat dan pemakaman itu, sahabatmu, Ravi juga membantuku" siapa yang tak Kenal Ken Lee, atau Lee Jaehwan, seorang pewaris dari Taka Enterprise, perusahaan yang terKenal di belahan asia dan memiliki cabang di beberapa negara maju. Dia dapat melakukan apa saja, bukan? Mulai dari meledakkan pesawat yang harganya ratusan bahkan milyaran yen itu, merekayasa tentang kematiannya di media masa, itu bukan hal sulit untuknya, semua orang tahu bahwa Ken Lee atau Lee Jaehwan memang masih hidup, ia melakukan itu, demi menguji kekasih berwajah stoicnya itu. Dan apa dia bilang? Sahabatnya? Ravi. Ohh..setelah ini ingatkan Taekwoon untuk menghajar sahabatnya itu.

"Kau.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini, hah?!" bentak Taekwoon mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Jaehwan, hingga sang empunya menundukkan badannya beberapa inchi

Jaehwan-Ken tersenyum idiot kearah Taekwoon yang telah bersiap-siap akan melemparkan bogeman mentah kearahnya. "Karena aku ingin mengetahui, sejauh mana kau mencintaiku, ternyata kau sangat mencintaiku"

"Dan sekarang kau tahu kan? brengsek!"

BUGH!

Bogem mentah mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Ken, dan membuatnya mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa berdenyut, akibat pukulan dari Taekwoon yang memang menguasai taekwondo, sial! Tapi setidaknya setimpal dengan perbuatannya yang mempermainkan orang yang dicintainya ini.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jung Taekwoon!" sorakan selamat ulang tahun menggema sesaat ia telah sampai di rumahnya, ia melihat kedua sahabatnya yang bodoh dengan membawa kekasihnya masing-masing.

"Keluar!" Taekwoon menatap datar, tak minat, karena hari ulang tahunnya kali ini membuatnya tempramental. Dimulai dari bertemu Ken yang mengatakan kebenaran akan rencana bodohnya selama ini. Dan kedua sahabatnya yang membawa kekasih mereka di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hei, jangan marah begitu, ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, seharusnya kau bahagia" ujar Hongbin, merangkul pundak Taekwoon. Dan membuat Taekwoon melirik tajam kearah Hongbin. Sepertinya aura kelam telah menguar dari balik tubuh Taekwoon. Hongbin segera melepas rangkulannya di pundak Taekwoon, mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bagaiaman bisa kalian tega membohongiku selama ini?" ujar Taekwoon yang suaranya terdengar berat.

"E-eh i..itu.." Ravi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk ia utarakan kepada Taekwoon yang sedang dalam mode on itu

Taekwoon berbalik kearah Hongbin yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan membunuh, ia berjalan menghampiri Hongbin. Sepertinya dewa kematian telah terlihat di depan matanya saat ini, melalui Taekwoon yang siap menancapkan death schyte untuk menarik nyawa keluar dari tubuhnya. Namun belum sempat tangan Taekwoon terulur, sepasang tangan telah memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Membuat Taekwoon mau tak mau berhenti dan berbalik melihat pelaku yang berani-beraninya menghentikannya, ternyata itu adalah Ken.

Ken melepas pelukannya, dan menyuruh orang-orang yang ada di ruangan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Taekwoon-ah.." panggil Ken

"Cukup!" bentak Taekwoon mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Ken yang ia yakini jika dia memang Ken yang asli.

Taekwoon menarik kerah kemeja Ken, Ken yang merasa bahwa sepertinya ia akan benar-benar mati setelah ini, hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup rapat kedua matanya.

Cup!

Kedua mata Ken membulat sempurna, karena ia kaget akan perlakuan Taekwoon yang ia kira akan menghajarnya, namun ia malah mendapat kecupan di pipi bekas terKena bogeman Taekwoon saat di pemakaman tadi.

"Maafkan aku, pasti sakit" ucap Taekwoon mengelus pelan pipi Ken yang memar.

Ken hanya mengedipkan matanya, mendengar penuturan lembut dari kekasihnya, entahlah, apa dia masih pantas menjadi kekasih Taekwoon setelah selama setahun ini ia membohongi Taekwoon.

"Seharusnya, aku yang minta maaf, atas perbuatanku yang keterlaluan padamu, telah meninggalkanmu selama ini, memberimu kabar yang sangat menyakitkan hatimu, yang bisa membuatmu sangat frustasi, yang membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata berharga itu" tangan kanan Ken terulur menyentuh pipi Taekwoon, lalu mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Taekwoon menggeleng pelan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi rasa rindunya kepada orang yang selama setahun ini pernah pergi darinya. Ken menarik tubuh Taekwoon dan memeluknya erat, menyalurkan perasaan rindunya pula.

"Taekwoon-ah..maafkan aku sekali lagi, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan bepacaran ini" ujar Ken, melepas pelukannya, ia dapat melihat Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi itu yang kau mau?" Ken duduk bersimpuh di depan Taekwoon

"Kau boleh menghajarku, tapi-" Ken menghentikan ucapannya lalu menarik sebelah tangan Taekwoon yang mengepal erat.

"Jangan menolak lamaranku, maukah kau menikah denganku?" lanjutnya. Membuat Taekwoon segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Ken, yang di tangannya telah ada sebuah kotak beludru.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku datang kemari, untuk melamarmu, tentu saja." Taekwoon semakin mendatarkan wajahnya, ia mengambil paksa kotak beludru di tangan Ken, yang ia tahu betul bahwa disana berisi sepasang cincin. Dan berjalan kearah pintu, membukanya dan membuang kotak itu keluar.

"Yha...apa-apaan kau!"

"Apa? Aku membuangnya, keberatan?"

"Jadi kau menolakku?" ucapan Ken berubah sendu

"Siapa bilang?"

"Eh? Ta-tapi kau membuang kotak berisi cincin itu" ujar Ken menunjuk kearah pintu

"Aku memang membuang kotaknya, tapi aku tak membuang cincinnya bodoh!" Taekwoon menunjukkan jemari manis kirinya telah melingkar indah cincin yang sangat Ken hafal.

"Ini milikmu" Taekwoon menarik tangan kiri Ken lalu memasukkan cincin yang ukurannya pas untuk jari manis Ken. Ken hanya terdiam memperhatikan perlakuan Taekwoon padanya.

"Terima kasih, untuk pertunjukannya yang menyebalkan itu, aku menghargainya, lain kali buat aku menenggak racun, ya? Atau bunuh diri mungkin" ujar Taekwoon sarkatis, dan membuat Ken tersenyum idiot, lalu memeluk erat taubuh Taekwoon.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba" jawab Ken yang masih memeluk erat calon pengantinnya ini yang dingin ini.

.

.

"Ah..selamat ulang tahun Lee Taekwoon!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Taekwoon, lusa aku ada perjalanan bisnis di jepang" ujar Ken dengan tangannya mengancing kemeja.

"Aku akan ikut" balas taekwoon tanpa berpaling dari kegiatannya mengetik diatas laptop

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dateline karya kedua-mu itu..bukankah harus segera kau selesaikan?" ucap Ken kalem, ia sedari dulu telah mengetahui, siapa penulis buku yang sedang best seller itu.

"Tidak apa, aku akan tetap ikut"

"Wae?"

"Aku tak mau jatuh kelubang yang sama, jika memang kecelakaan, setidaknya kita mati bersama-sama"

"Apuah?"

.

.

END

No sequel

Just Oneshoot

By –KHC Michaelis–


End file.
